The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting an instrument such as a car stereo on a member of a motor vehicle, for example on a dashboard.
The operation for mounting the instrument on the dashboard must be performed at the front and rear sides of the dashboard, which requires much manual labor and time.
FIGS. 15 to 17 show a mounting structure to solve such a problem. In FIG. 15, reference numeral 5 designates a supporting member formed on a casing 6 of a car stereo and 7 is a nose portion of the car stereo. A screw 8 is rotatably supported on the supporting member 5. A movable member 9 is engaged with the screw 8, and a clamping member 10 is slidably mounted on the screw 8. The movable member 9 is prevented from revolving about the screw 8 by the supporting member 5. The clamping member 10 has a clamping portion 10a and a pair of projecting arms 10b projected from the clamping portion 10a. The clamping portion 10a is slidably engaged with an elongated opening 6a formed on the casing 6.
At a first position, the clamping portion 10a of the clamping member 10 is received in the elongated opening 6a of the casing 6.
The casing 6 of the car stereo is inserted in a dashboard P and projections 6b of the casing 6 is abutted on the underside of the dashboard P. The screw 8 is rotated with a lever (not shown), so that the movable member a is moved in the direction Y. Thus, the movable member 9 abuts on the projecting arms 10b so that the arms 10b are pushed in the Y direction. Since the arms 10b are inclined toward the movable member 9, the arms 10b are moved to the left and in the Y direction.
When the arms 10b are deflected to the left, the clamping member 10 is swung about the screw 8 so that the clamping portion 10a is removed from the elongated opening 6a of the casing 6 as shown in FIG. 16.
When the movable member 9 is further moved in the Y direction, the clamping portion 10a abuts on the inside wall of the dashboard panel P. As a result, the clamping member 10 clamps the dashboard panel P together with the projections 6b to fix the casing 6 of the stereo as shown in FIG. 17.
In the mounting structure, the force of the movable member 9 is exerted on the arms 10b so that the clamping member 10 may be deformed as shown in FIG. 18. Accordingly, the supporting force of the clamping portion 10a exerted on the dashboard panel P is reduced and a rigid clamping effect can not be provided. Further, if the clamping member 10 is deformed, the clamping portion 10a is not engaged with the opening 6a of the casing 6 at the first position shown in FIG. 15, thereby obstructing mounting and removing operations of the instrument.